Counter-Terrorist
CT ('''C'ounter-'T'''errorist) is a faction in Counter-Strike Online. The Counter-terrorists are the 'good guys' in the game. They oppose the Terrorists. These are the Counter-terrorist factions in the game. Factions American SEAL= :Main article: Seal Team 6. ST-6 (to be known later as DEVGRU) was founded in 1980 under the command of Lieutenant-Commander Richard Marcincko. ST-6 was placed on permanent alert to respond to terrorist attacks against American targets worldwide. |-| German GSG-9= :Main article: GSG-9. GSG-9 was born out of the tragic events that led to the death of several Israeli athletes during the 1972 Olympic games in Munich, Germany. |-| British SAS= :Main article: SAS. The world-renowned British SAS was founded in the Second World War by a man named David Stirling. Their role during WW2 involved gathering intelligence behind enemy lines and executing sabotage strikes and assassinations on key targets. |-| French GIGN= :Main article: GIGN. France's elite Counter-Terrorist unit, the GIGN, was designed to be a fast response force that could decisively react to any large-scale terrorist incident. Consisting of no more than 100 men, the GIGN has earned its reputation through a history of successful ops. |-| Russian Spetsnaz= :Main article: Spetsnaz. The primary missions of the Russian Spetsnaz are: acquiring intelligence on major economic and military installations and either destroying them or putting them out of action, organizing sabotage and acts of subversion; carrying out punitive operations against rebels; forming and training insurgent detachments, etc. Korean 707= :Main article: 707. The 707 Special Mission Battalion, first formed with 120 soldiers in 1982, has been enhancing its reputation internationally. Forces including Germany’s GSG 9 and USA’s Delta force train with 707 troops. Only elite soldiers highly skilled in shooting, air borne, rappelling or martial arts can join the "White Tigers". |-| Taiwan SOZO= :Main article: SOZO. Thunder Squad has existed in Taiwan since 1983. The Thunder Squad, however, a rung above SWAT, was formed in February 1993 to handle crime from China and Hong Kong. |-| Chinese PLA= :Main article: PLA. The first Special Forces squad within the Chinese military was established in the late 1980’s. Recon troops in Guangzhou linked up with the squad, specializing in special projects. In the late 1990’s, Special Forces began running all 7 townships within the Chinese military. |-| Japanese SAT= :Main article: SAT. 8 terrorist attacks targeted at enemy troops and the activists have occurred in Japan since 1972. 12 people were killed and 5,500 injured by Sarin gas released by members of the Japanese religious sect, Aum Shinrikyo in 1995. The SAT (Special Assault Team) was thus formed in April 1996 to prevent a repeat performance. |-| Singapore SAF= :Main article: SAF. Silent, swift and concealed, the SAF Scout is at home in the jungle and reports on enemy movements. Enemies never know they are being watched, ever. Characters These are the characters who belong to the Counter-terrorist faction in the game, they are: Natasha= :Main article: Natasha. Natasha is the Russian Army’s number one Sniper. She joined the Counter Terrorist unit to revenge the death of her best friend by the hands of Terrorists. |-| Choi Ji Yoon= :Main article: Choi Ji Yoon. Part of the intelligence bureau of the special forces, she is on a spy mission and has infiltrated the Terrorist groups. She was discovered by another female agent when she was looking through secret papers about the ARA and had to flee back to her country. To find some answers about the papers she saw, and to get her hands on the papers again, she joined the Counter-Terrorists. |-| Criss= :Main article: Criss. Criss started off as a medic in England, but her combat skills earned her so much respect that she was dispatched to the Counter-Terrorist forces. Everything around her is a big secret, but there are rumors that connect her to the Rex Research Institute. |-| May= :Main article: May. Asian-born May is a new intelligence agent with high battle ability. Her identity is kept as a secret even within the organization; she has disguised herself and infiltrated into Counter-Terrorist camp near the border and her first mission was to observe her colleague who is under solo activity. |-| Gerard= :Main article: Gerard. Gerard is a former member of SAS special forces and is currently working in PMC (Private Military Contract Company) from USA. His mentor, David is currently a wanted person as he betrayed the organisation and assist the Terrorist by giving away an important confidential documents of SAS to Terrorist. Gerard left SAS as he was falsely accused of betrayal with David. |-| Keith Icahn= :Main article: Keith Icahn. Icahn is born in North Europe. He is famous as a zombie hunter since he always appeared wherever zombies appeared and kills all of them. Nobody knows the reason why his eyes are fill with hatred towards the zombies. He has joined the government's rescue unit as a specialist since Siege Type zombie has appeared but he has only one goal: Annihilate all zombies. That's all. |-| Fernando= :Main article: Fernando. He is very famous together with his weapon, Holy Bomb due to many successful exorcism that he has achieved while wandering around Europe as an exorcist after graduating from the college of theology in Spain. There is a record that he was dead in German while he was conducting exorcism activity, but nobody believes in his death. |-| Alice= :Main article: Alice. Alice is an American political family's daughter who is training to be a field medic when she grows up. Though Alice does not belong to any faction, she chooses to help the losing faction. She is also known to hate war as she hopes that war will one day be terminated. These are the characters who do not belong to any factions in the game: (Will be blue for this team) |-| Walter= :Main article: Walter. Walter is a mercenary hired by Aegis Institute to take down Vanguard Contact. Not much is known about him but his performance is rated as the best. Lucia= :Main article: Lucia. She is a team leader of Garcia fleet’s Counter-Terrorist. She became the team leader as she has achieved a big accomplishment in the battle with terror happened in the Indian Ocean. She might be sensed something when a terror has occurred which is using supplies to explode that is sent to her, so she leads her team to pursuit the criminal. This is a unique emotion class which is allowed to use 2 special emoticons, 'Kiss on hand/Dance'. |-| Enzo= :Main article: Enzo. He is a soldier of Garcia fleet’s Counter-Terrorist. His highest goal is known as sweeping the pirates from the seas. He is always standing in front of battle if it occurs, however, he is famous to bring lots of accidents due to his wacky character. This is a unique emotion class which is allowed to use 2 special emotions, 'Show-off power/ Dance'. |-| Natasha (casual)= :Main article: Natasha (casual). Natasha couldn't get rid of her revengeful heart towards Terrorist, even after countless of military missions in defeating the terrorist. As a result, she started her mission to remove Terrorist both individually and through military action to subside her revengeful heart... |-| Alice (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Alice (Limited Edition). This uniform is worn by Alice when she invaded into Kronos Company’s rival top executive house as a maid. She has completed the mission without any problems due to her understanding of high society culture. Alice Rabbit Ears item is included inside. +5 EXP/Point Bonus will be applied if you play the game with Alice LE character. (+10 EXP/Point Bonus will be applied if you use it in premium internet cafe) |-| Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition). This is the cloth worn by Choi Ji Yoon during a mission to infiltrate a Terrorist group. Nobody suspects her when wearing this cloth. Isabelle= :Main article: Isabelle. Isabelle was a former boxer who was injured by a bomb during retirement and became vindictive against those terrorists who were infiltrated assassination of outstanding athleticism specific. |-| Henry= :Main article: Master Craftsman Henry Stoner. He is a Master Craftsman who has accumulated many gun manufacturing experiences through his many years of craftsmanship. Since a lot of terrorists were threatening him to get his craftsmanship, he has decided to fight against them all by himself. |-| Dominique= :Main article: Dominique. He is Asian-origin and taken to bring the Super Soldier project. However, he managed to escape by joining the Counter-Terrorist force. He is interested with Alin's breakdance skill, who he met back in the Super Soldier Program. |-| Soy= :Main article: Soy. A senior researcher who founds Aegis Institute to fight the zombies. She has excellent weapon capability and has a history of participating in the Dr. Rex Super Soldier Program for her PhD Research Project. |-| Ha Ly= :Main article: Ha Ly. Ha Ly was born in Vietnam, she is an excellent scientist and outstanding personal combatant in the anti-zombie researching in Aegis Institute. Based on her experience, Ha Ly has joined the battlefield directly in order to secure a high level of researching data. |-| Dr. Han= :Main article: Dr. Han. She looks like a researcher, but she is responsible for the security of Aegis Institute. Although the institute trusts her because of her outstanding skills, no one knows about her other side. |-| Rebecca= :Main article: Rebecca. First Squad Rebecca, who graduated from the Police Academy and has a dream of joining the SWAT, was disappointed to be a Traffic Patrol Officer. Until one evening, she suddenly broke her boring job to track a fugitive suspect in an urgent pursuit on the radio. |-| Ian= A spy who graduated from a police school and broke into a criminal organization. He became a police officer to do righteous things, but he is suffering from the fact that he is a criminal and lives in a bad life. He is close to Yuwei, but he hides the fact that he is a police officer. |-| Lisa= She was once a promising American national diver, but decided to join the Navy SEAL after the bombing at the London Olympics. She then became a CTU special agent. Because her target never slip from her, she is nicknamed “Water Ghost”. |-| Victor= Commander Victor is the commander of the rescue team after the zombie incident in Lost City. He appears in Desert Storm and Hellfire as the guiding NPC. Commander Victor also makes an appearance in Illusion when the players are fighting Fallen Titan. Dorothy Dark Knight= A member of a secret special group of superhumans. |-| Transcendent Choi Ji Yoon= Choi Ji Yoon from the Special Forces is a member of the intelligence agency. |-| Sonya Lycanthrope= A member of a secret special group of superhumans. |-| Transcendent Fernando= After completing many years of mysterious secrets, he finally returned with awakening as the best exorcist. Aetheris= She was dispatched to recover technology that had been leaked by accident as an agent of a special institution that overseer the world. |-| Kal-El= An unknown man who claims to be a lion of the celestial sphere. He is trying to detect the ideal of the present world and to stop the experiment of Medea. Special Agent Lucia= Garcia Fleet Counter-Terrorism team leader. She made great achievements in the battle against terrorism in the Indian Ocean and became the leader of the team. She is dressed for special infiltration operations. |-| Sheriff Gerard= This character can be obtained from 2019 Season 2. 20th century Gerard worked as a sheriff. |-| Safety Personnel Dominique= When everyone is out of business on vacation, Dominique works part time as a security personnel in summer. Counter-Strike Online 2 Jean Pierre= :Main article: Jean Pierre. Jean Pierre is a member of the GIGN. He is assigned for counter-terrorism mission in Big City. He wears formal GIGN urban outfit featuring blue helmet with yellow visor, a black Kevlar vest and a black balaclava. |-| Ryan= :Main article: Ryan. Ryan is an operative of SAS. He wears formal urban SAS outfit featuring gas mask, hoodie and black Kevlar vest. |-| Lisa= :Main article: Lisa. Lisa has been recruited by American Navy SEAL since she was seventeen. After graduating, she immediately joined the team of Elite Force. With her excellent breaching skill, Lisa always appointed to undertake dangerous missions such as infiltration into enemy bases. Her agility makes her can move freely without having to worry detected by the opponent on the battlefield. |-| Michael= :Main article: Michael. No data yet. |-| Choi Ji Yoon= :Main article: Choi Ji Yoon. A member of intelligence bureau of the special force. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Terrorist group. Her mission was later revealed by another agent when she was trying to look through the confidential documents about ARA and had to flee back to her country. She joined the Counter-Terrorists in hope that one day she could get her hands on the documents again. |-| Lincoln= :Main article: Lincoln. Lincoln is a former CIA deputy director, whom known as a legend figure. After losing his wife and daughter on 9/11, he made an unprecedented battle plan to annihilate terrorist forces worldwide. But the organization believes he's such a tough character who sooner or later will be dangerous, and let him leave the CIA. CTU appreciates his ability and invites him to serve as director. Lincoln proposes to re-plan his failed plan in CIA to implement the requirements. Despite the busy job, he still always insists on his wife and daughter to flower their graves. |-| Marie= :Main article: Marie. No data yet. |-| John Doe= :Main article: John Doe. John Doe appears as an undercover cop in the missions of Campaign mode. Players will automatically take on the role of this character if they play Campaign. |-| Kim Dae-Ho= :Main article: Kim Dae-Ho. Sergeant Kim Dae-ho is a commander of 707th Special Mission Battalion. He was known the first time after the successful performance in an international rescue mission to bring back the Korean hostages in the Middle East. Dispatching by Lincoln, he became a member of the anti-terrorism coalition operations. As a soldier of Republic of Korea army, he is the best, and be named as the "Black Tiger"... Today, he is striving hard in learning English to be a global counter-terrorism agent. Lisa (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Lisa (Limited Edition). Before becoming the best Navy SEAL's soldier, Lisa was a famous diver of the national diving team. With the good skills in deep-sea combat and coastal surprise attacking operations, now she takes responsibility of training recruits for the diving team. It is hard to see her wearing casual clothes, except the wet suit! |-| Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition). Choi Ji Yoon used to studied ballet, but her father, as a colonel in the Air Force Non-Commissioned Officer, wants her to work for the Department. However, she could not resist a tight military life because of her bohemian lifestyle. Now, after her military service career ends, she chooses to serve the country by contributing for the Network Information Service (NIS). |-| Emma= :Main article: Emma. Emma is the heiress of the British aristocracy, William Group, and the only daughter of Sir William. She is the youngest graduate of the University of Oxford, clay shooting events of this year's Olympic gold medalist, and a National Geographic explorer. As a Chairman of the William Cultural Foundation that unfolds service activities around the world, she witnessed all the terrorists've done in a refugee camp while doing a relief mission throughout Middle East and Africa, and decided to jump directly to the counter-terrorism war. With a global network, William Group can help the CTU's operations by giving information. |-| Carrie= :Main article: Carrie. Carrie is a consultant from the CTU's Private Think Tank that advises about terrorism and security, Dr. of International Political Science and PhD in Mechanical Engineering, and also has an enjoyment of speed racing. She is proficient in all kinds of machine, that can feel their status even by touching. Sometimes, the machines behave just like a quaint horse. She is still looking for her missing sister from childhood whom awares of having association with a US terrorist organization, that engages the CTU on the battlefield. |-| Marie (Bunny Girl)= :Main article: Marie (Bunny Girl). It's Christmas Eve. Marie is on a mission which must save a casino from terrorist bombing. While searching for the bombsite, she found a suspicious room. With all of her courage, she kicks the door. The room is full of black rabbits inside. It is a Bunny dressing room, all eyes turn to Marie. The show was late, the manager is angry and comes to the dressing room. Perplexing, she can not deny to help them. At that moment, the shots have been heard in the main hall of the Casino. She quickly rushs out of the dressing room, clad in a Bunny costume herself without knowing it. |-| Heather= :Main article: Heather. Heather is the youngest unofficial Admiral of the French Navy. All personal information about her and her past remains secret, she also leads a fleet in military secrecy. It is known that the collaboration of Britain and France is developed by an unmanned-ship captain with the voice of siren. She performs the joint maritime operations in the CTU, with the mission to detect the Black Dragon. Kwan= :Main article: Kwan. Kwan is the leader of Taiwan Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalion. In order to be a soldier like his father from childhood, he resolutely registered the Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalion. Relying on his extraordinary perseverance and willpower to undergo a lot of beach and water trainings, and the baptism of Paradise Road. After a month, he stands out of the devil training. Now he isn't the same as before! Armory Their standard issue weapon is the USP. These weapons are only purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists in Original mode: Pistols= |-| Submachine guns= |-| Assault rifles= |-| Sniper rifles= |-| Equipment= |-| Missions *Hostage rescue: Locate and escort the hostages to the rescue zone or just kill all of the Terrorists. *Bomb defuse: Prevent the Terrorists from detonating one of the two bomb sites and defuse the bomb if planted. *VIP assassination: Protect the VIP from being assassinated by the Terrorists and escort him to the rescue zone. *Total Annihilation: Eliminate all of the terrorists. *Zombie Infection: Cooperate with Terrorists to eliminate the zombie or just survive the round. *Zombie Scenario: Cooperate with the Terrorists to engage zombies. Survive the round or reach a targeted place or defeat a boss. *Human Scenario: Cooperate with the Terrorists and engage the Vanguard troops. Annihilate them in a given period of time or reach a targeted place or defeat a boss. *Hidden: Cooperate with the Terrorists to defeat the Joker. *Zombie Escape: Reach the safe area before time running out. *Bazooka Battle: Engage the Terrorists with Bazooka. *Soccer: Have a soccer match with the Terrorists. *Challenge: Show your expert skill in jumping and running. *Item Battle: Use numerous items from supply boxes nearby to defeat the Terrorists. *Zombie Union: Defeat the Terrorists with the aid of zombies. *Rush Battle: Escort the captured Condemned Criminal to the airport and counter the Terrorists. *New Zombie Shelter: Defend your shelter and annihilate the final target boss or destroy the enemy's shelter. *Beast: Collect mystic diamonds to become a beast and defeat the Terrorists. id:Counter-Terrorist Category:Factions